Awfully Wadded Maramony
by PearlyJammer
Summary: Logan and Rogue's Daughter Gets Married.


Title:  Awfully Wadded Marromony 

Author:  Autumn   

Email: autumnleaves@autumnpenguins.com  

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the X-Characters.  'Angel' however does belong to me.  No it's not a moping, brooding, lameass, souled vampire.  She's a little girl. 

Archive:  DDFH, API 

Summary:  Logan and Marie's daughter gets married. 

A/N:  This takes place about a year after 'A Devil Named Angel'  

The Zoo reference is an homage to Karen's 'Logan's Little Zooscapades' which can be read at her site: www.postcardsfromtheedge.org 

I should REALLY be studying right now.  I've got so much to review, but I just can't make myself read any other 'romantic period' literature.    

 Cat:  Comedy   

Rating: PG 

*************************  

"I'm getting married."  A dark haired five year old announced, much to the surprise of her parents. 

"And who's the lucky man?"  

"Uncle Scott."  

"Does he know this?"  The bride-to-be's mother asked.

"No. But he will." She answered before turning to her father and climbing into his lap. 

"Daddy, can he borrow your penguin?"  

Logan scowled.  "It won't fit him, he's too much of a sissy."  

"That's okay, it doesn't have to be good.  Plus, no more penguins should die, enough of them get eaten up by Klondike bars."  Angel reasoned. 

" Tell ya what, you get him to say yes, Scooter can borrow the suit."  Logan said, kissing his daughter on the crown of her head. 

"Okay!  I'm gonna purpose!"  Angel squealed happily and scampered out of the room, to track down her future husband.  

Marie strolled over to Logan and sat where her daughter had just been.  "Think we should warn him?"  

"Nah, he says no I can kick his ass.  He says yes, I can kick his ass.  Either way, I win."  

Marie laughed, and kissed her husband soundly.  Angel was a blessing, but sometimes they just needed some along time, which didn't happen often with a busy 5 year old.  They couldn't pay any of the X-Team to baby sit the child for more than a few hours at a time since she wreaked more destruction than Magneto.  

Logan slid his hands up Marie's legs, to her back and pulled her down the bed with him.  The two busied themselves with a private union, while their daughter sought out her intended.  

**************** 

"Hey there" Scott said after answering the knock on his door.   

 "You're gonna marry me.  You're gonna be my wife."  Angel said with complete confidence.  

"Well I'm very happy to hear that.  Where's my ring?"  

Angel looked confused.  "Why do you need one?"  

"When two people are going to get married, the person who's proposing-which is you, gives the other person-me a ring."  

"Do you have any rings?"      

"I'm sorry.  I don't."  

"Do you have a tricycle?"  

"No.  Your father stole mine."  

"I'll give you mine if you marry me."  Angel told him. 

"That sounds very fair to me.  So what do we do next?"  

" Daddy said that you can wear his penguin outfit, so you don't have to worry about clothes."  

"Did you get a dress already?" 

"No. I'm wearing my swim suit, and flippers."  

"That makes sense, it goes with the penguin." 

"Yep."  

"When are we going to get married?"  Scott asked, interested in his future.  

"After I take my nap."  

"My mommy can be the officer."   

"What about your dad?" 

"He can't.  He says fuck too much, and mom says it isn't nice. What's it mean?" Angel asked, curiosity taking her off of her task.  

"You better ask your dad, and make sure you're mom's around when you do."   

"Okay. Let's go tell people. Angel said, grabbing Scott's hand and tugging him towards the door.  

**********************  

A few hours later, a freshly napped bride was getting into her special outfit while the father of the bride had a few choice words for his soon to be son in law.  

"Daddy!" Scott said playfully as Logan walked into the room, carrying his tuxedo.  

"Shut the fuck up!"  Logan growled.  He wasn't particularly happy with Scott putting Angel up to getting him in trouble.      

"Someone sleeping on the sofa tonight?"  

"Just put this on." 

"Is that an order?"  Scott mimicked one of Logan's earliest phrases to him. 

Logan just rolled his eyes, and told Scott to be ready in 15 minutes.  

            The X-Mansion inhabitants were dressed to the nines for the Angel and Scott show.  Storm had been asked to escort Scott and be his best Man.  Jubilee was Angel's maid of honor, and St. John was instructed to walk on his knees, and play the part of the ring bearer.  

            The strains of the Bride's chosen song began, and everybody turned their heads to see the turquoise clad bride walk down the aisle with her father to the opening bars of the Sesame Street Classic 'Rubber Ducky.'  

            Rogue stood at the head of the makeshift aisle, note cards ahead ready to marry off her daughter.  "Friends, and family we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Angel and Scott."  

            "It's a marrying mommy, marriage isn't a word."  Angel hissed, clearly annoyed at her mother's foe paus.  

            "Sorry, the marrying of Angel and Scott."  Marie corrected herself.  

            "We will now here the marrying vows."  

            Angel, as instructed turned to the gathered room and gave her well thought out vows.  "I like Scott, he's nice.  And he looks cute as a penguin!" She giggled, before tugging on his sleeve, signaling it was his turn to go. 

            "  Angel is a very pretty girl, and she's very nice."  Scott concluded, looking at his bride for her approval.  

            "Okay, keep going mommy."  

            "Would the ring bearer come forward?" 

            St. John crawled forward and presented the pillow with two rings, which had been scoured, from the bottom of countless cereal boxes.  The two exchanged rings, and turned back to Marie. 

            "By the power given to me, I pronounce you awfully wadded in holy maramony. You may now hug the bride"            

            The assembled guests rose to their feet and cheered the wedded couple as they walked hand in hand down the aisle.   

*********************  

            Logan and Marie had returned to their bedroom, enjoying more time together.  Scott had agreed to take Angel to the zoo for their honeymoon.  "What do you think it will be like when she really gets married?"  Marie asked, cuddled against Logan's chest. 

            "It better not be Scooter."  

            Marie snorted.  "I dunno, they do make a cute couple." 

            "She's too good for him darlin'.  She's too good for any man, just like her mother."  Logan said, kissing his wife's temple.  

            "Yeah.  Maybe she'll have the sense to avoid men all together."  She cracked.  

            "I hope so."  

            "Well, we don't have to worry about that for awhile now.  So let's just focus on the present."  

            "Sounds like a plan."  He said, before stealing another kiss.  

            The happy couple did just that.  Enjoying time being with each other, unaware that a new life was already in progress, one that would change the family dynamic in about nine months time.      

************ 

The End 


End file.
